AF-23 Grinder
|-|Left= } |Align= } |Name = AF-23 Grinder |Image = AF-23 Grinder.png |Description = Auraxis Firearms' first venture into MAX weaponry was the AF-23 Grinder. It features an extended ammo reserve for sustained fire. |Empire = NC |Can Use = MAX |Weapon Type = MAX Anti-Infantry |Fire Rate = 120 |Velocity = 275 |Range = Short |Fire Modes = Automatic |Headshot = 1.5 |Move Speed Multiplier = 1 |MaxDamage = 50/8 |MinDamage = 20/20 |Pellets = 10/3 |Reload Speed = 3.5s |Ammunition = 18/126 |Hip Accuracy = 0/0.25/0/0.5/0.5 |Vertical Recoil = 0.2 |Horizontal Recoil = 0/0 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0 |Recoil Angle = -0.1/0.1 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 7 |First Shot = 1 |SC Cost = 499 |Cert Cost = 650 }} |-|Right= } |Align= } |Name = AF-23 Grinder |Image = AF-23 Grinder.png |Description = Auraxis Firearms' first venture into MAX weaponry was the AF-23 Grinder. It features an extended ammo reserve for sustained fire. |Empire = NC |Can Use = MAX |Weapon Type = MAX Anti-Infantry |Fire Rate = 120 |Velocity = 275 |Range = Short |Fire Modes = Automatic |Headshot = 1.5 |Move Speed Multiplier = 1 |MaxDamage = 50/8 |MinDamage = 20/20 |Pellets = 10/3 |Reload Speed = 3.5s |Ammunition = 18/126 |Hip Accuracy = 0/0.25/0/0.5/0.5 |Vertical Recoil = 0.2 |Horizontal Recoil = 0/0 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0 |Recoil Angle = -0.1/0.1 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 7 |First Shot = 1 |SC Cost = 499 |Cert Cost = 650 }} The AF-23 Grinder is is the automatic anti-infantry weapon for the New Conglomerate MAX. It features an extended ammo reserve for sustained fire. Attachments Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the AF-23 Grinder. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the AF-23 Grinder. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the AF-23 Grinder. Ribbons Medals History *March 20, 2019 Update **Cone of fire has been standardized (and buffed heavily) across these weapons. **CoF bloom is now 0.5 **Standing hipfire CoF is now 0 **Moving CoF is now 0.5 **Crouching CoF is now 0 **Crouch-walking CoF is now 0.25 **Maximum hipfire CoF of the movement states above is now 1 **Slug Ammunition attachment has been removed and refunded. **Short and long reloads have been standardized for these weapons, so hitting a "long reload" is no longer possible. **Damage range from 130 @ 8m - 50 @ 18m to 50 @ 8m - 20 @ 20m **Refire rate from 333ms to 500ms(From 180RPM to 120RPM) **Pellets per shot from 6 to 10 **Magazine size from 8 to 12 **Ammo capacity from 64 to 72 **Short reload from 3.4sec. to 4sec. **Long reload from 4.3sec. to 4sec. **This weapon is now automatic. **''Dev Note: Despite being the "mag size" shotgun alternative, it didn't have enough of an identity to warrant using over most other options. We've moved this weapon more into a slow, chunky, suppression weapon with a high up time and room clearing capabilities.'' *March 29, 2019 Hotfix **Magazine size from 12 to 16 **Reload speed from 4000ms to 3500ms *June 26, 2019 Update **Magazine size from 16 to 18 **Ammunition capacity from 96 to 126 Category:MAX Anti-Infantry Category:MAX